


Will she bee mine?

by MommaBamboo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaBamboo/pseuds/MommaBamboo
Summary: Inspired by hallmark Christmas movies but with a gay twist.Charlotte Miller is all about her life working at a big business in New York City when fate sends her back home to help out her family's struggling honey store in small town Utah.What happens when she bumps into her high school crush?Will she find love and the Christmas spirit?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. New York New York

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like the first chapter of my story. Tune in as we'll get to see more of Charlotte's story.  
> What happened to her father?  
> Why hasn't she been back home in so long?  
> What was the big falling out between Charlotte and her brother?

Charlotte let out a weary sigh as she looked over last month's finance reports. The amount the company had paid out after losing the big lawsuit was massive. They were barely staying above water at this rate. Zaxipril had been the company’s biggest source of income. She picked up the phone on her desk and pressed the button to call her assistant.

“Yea Danielle, can you get me a copy of this month's finances so far. Yup bring it to my desk asap please.” She put down the phone and let out another sigh. “I’m not sure the company can make it past this.” 

Her assistant walked in holding a stack of papers. The woman was a dark skinned beauty with legs for days. She wore a winning smile as she put the finance reports down. 

“How’d last night’s date go?” She asked leaning towards Charlotte. 

The petite blonde sighed. “I ended up cancelling. There’s too much to do after we lost that Zaxipril lawsuit. Now there are even more people coming out of the woodwork about some of our other medications…” She shook her head, short curls bouncing a bit as she did. 

Danielle straightened up. “You have got to stop worrying so much about work. It’ll still be here in the morning you know. Get out every once in a while. Last weekend some friends and I went to this new bar, and they had some real cuties there. I hooked up with the finest girl you have ever seen.” She leaned in again and dropped her voice to a whisper. “And this girl knew how to use her tongue.” She closed her eyes for a moment as if reliving her wild weekend. 

Charlotte continued to frown, she was pale and petite with blonde hair that curled around her ears. She wore an expensive grey pantsuit with a plain white blouse underneath. She wasn’t much for casual sex, or dating really. Work was her first love. This company was her home. 

“I’m not sure if work will be here in the morning to be honest.” She said as she looked at the finance reports Danielle brought in. 

Stock prices were plummeting and sales were in the tank. All of their production was put on hold while there were tests and examinations done on their other products. When it turned out one of your most popular anti-depressants could cause strokes people began to worry. Charlotte put the finance reports down to look up at Danielle. “You may want to update your resume.” She said quietly. 

The dark woman nodded solemnly and turned to leave the office. When the door shut with a click Charlotte sat down. All night she was here in this office, looking over these documents. There was nothing more to be done. She felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes as she realized there was no way to save the place she called home for the last decade. 

Charlotte swiveled in her chair to face the window behind her. A breathtaking view of the New York City skyline greeted her. This had been her dream. All the long nights and overtime had led her to this office right here. Chief Financial Operator of Nex Source Pharmaceuticals. Top of her class in college. All just to end up the captain of a sinking ship. 

“I don’t think things could get much worse than this.” She mumbled sullenly. 

Her personal cellphone phone took that moment to interrupt her pity party. It sat on her desk vibrating loudly. She turned around and looked at the screen, it was her brother. They hadn’t spoken in over a decade, she couldn’t imagine why he would want to speak to her after their big falling out. 

“Hello?” She answered, curious. 

The voice on the other end of the phone sounded tired. “Hey sis. I’m sorry to call you out of the blue like this but dad’s in the hospital.” There was a pause as he hesitated to say the next part. “You’re going to want to catch the next plane out here, he doesn’t have long.” 


	2. The Hospital

Charlotte stood outside her father’s hospital room. She stared down at the door handle as if it were a great and powerful adversary. She felt a little nauseous and had to concentrate to keep her breathing slow and calm. Everything in her screamed to run away, or hide; anything to avoid going in there and facing her family. 

What would she say? Fresh panic swept over her as a thousand made up scenarios played through her mind. None of them ended well. Was it too late to turn back around and go home? Her hand shook as she reached out to push on the metal door handle. 

The scene inside was much more somber than she expected. Her brother sat by the hospital bed his head bowed. He looked up at the sound of the door. She paused taking in her twin’s appearance. He really looked like the male version of her. Blonde hair, green eyes and a short slender build. She couldn’t help but think of the last time they’d been in the same room. It took every ounce of self-control she had not to run out of the room. 

‘Deep breaths Charlotte. Calm. Everything will be alright’ She tried to reassure herself mentally. 

“Hey Sis.” Her brother’s soft voice cracked and his eyes were red and blotchy with tears still streaking his face. 

“Hey Henry.” She replied walking into the room. “How is he?”

Her brother turned his head to their father. He looked far older than his 54 years. His eyes were closed. He was attached to so many machines and wires, it was scary. No one was prepared to see their parent like that. The heart monitor beeped steadily in the background. A breathing machine made soft sshhhk sounds as it helped her father breath in and out. 

“He had a stroke. He still can’t breathe on his own yet...they aren’t sure how long it will take for him to recover.” Her brother looked up at her with tear filled eyes. “I’m sorry to drag you out here but…” His shoulders shook as he started to sob. 

She walked around to his side of the bed and put a hand on Henry’s shoulder. He continued crying but held onto the hand she had on him. Charlotte didn’t really know what to do. She was never great at comforting people and her brother was basically a stranger at this point. It felt like she stood there for ages before his sobs turned to quiet hiccups. She took that as a sign that she could let go without it being weird and dropped her hand. 

“I’m sorry about the horrible things I said to you.” He whispered when the hiccups stopped. 

Charlotte felt her stomach drop as she remembered the last time she’d been back here in Smalltown Utah. 

_ It was just after their mother’s funeral, the battle with cancer had taken its toll on the entire family. They were all stressed and grieving but Charlotte needed to head to New York City. Now that her first post college internship was over it was time to head to the big leagues and start looking for work. Some connections and networking during her internship served her well as she had a few really promising leads.  _

_ Dad and Henry were upset when they found out she was still planning on leaving. _

_ “Don’t you think of anyone but yourself Charlotte? Mom just died!”  _

_ “Henry, I have to follow up on these job leads before they dry up. The market is really competitive and I’m going to have to work my butt off and show I’m dedicated if I want to climb up the corporate ladder. Mom would want me following my dream.”  _

_ She was angry that no one seemed to understand like mom could. She always understood and supported her dream of leaving SmallTown Utah for the big city. How dare her brother try to use their mother’s death to keep her here.  _

_ “Who cares about New York and the job market? You can work here at the family store. We’re going to need you now that mom’s gone.” He was pleading with her now. When she refused to answer or look him in the eye he scoffed in disgust. “That’s great, just leave me here to pick up the pieces alone right? Just abandon us. Go ahead. Oh by the way, Merry Christmas.”  _

The words still stung her. “I’m sorry for leaving you guys alone for so long. I could have stayed a bit longer but I thought if I left home then it wouldn’t hurt as much…” She was fighting tears now. “But I ended up spending the last decade dedicating every moment of my life to a business that’s gone bankrupt.” The tears finally flowed free as everything that happened this week finally hit her.

Henry stood up. It was his turn to offer the comfort. He wrapped his sister in a surprisingly tight hug. “I’m here for you no matter what. You can come stay with me until you figure out your next move alright?” 

She nodded into his shoulder and began to calm down. Planning would help her feel better. She just needed to plan her next move. After a few more moments she pulled away from Henry, a soft smile on her face. “Thanks. I’m not sure what my next move is yet, but I know you can’t run mom and dad’s store alone. I’ll stay here and help out however you need. At least until dad gets better.” 

They both looked down at their father in the hospital bed. Neither were sure what the future held but as they stood there, after a decade of silence, there was a feeling of hope. Like maybe things would work out after all. 

Just then there was a soft knock on the door. 

“Come in.” Henry spoke, assuming it was a nurse coming to check vitals or something. 

Charlotte’s eyes widened as a woman walked in. She was tall with dark brown skin and a muscular physique. Her hair was amber colored and done in twists that went down her back. She was holding a bouquet of flowers her hands. 

It was none other than Charlotte's high school crush. Emily Baker. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2.   
> We answered a couple of questions but still have plenty of story to go.


End file.
